Smile
by myrealitygirl
Summary: After an accident Garcia helps Morgan feel much better : - tame for now - naughtiness later i am sure lol
1. Chapter 1

"Are they okay? just tell me they are okay" Penelope babbled as she ran in to the hospital waiting room , as quick as her 4 inch heels could carry her. Hotch looked up from his stack of files, never one to let a spare moment go past without using it effectively , and nodded at the younger woman.

"I told you on the phone Garcia they are both fine, they sustained mild concussion and a few lacerations"

Penelope dropped in to the seat next to J.J , the other blonde turned and patted her friends hand. "They are both fine, headaches and a couple of cuts and bumps" smiling encouragingly at the frightened hacker.

"I can't believe Morgan let Reid drive the SUV – what was he thinking?" Rossi stated and smiled a little at Emily's shudder. Penelope's head snapped up "Reid? As in Dr Reid? As in the guy who regularly scrapes the SUV every time he tries to park it Dr Reid?"

"It's Reid who keep scratching the SUV ?" Hotch asked, then shook his head as he realised he should not have been surprised, the young man may be a certified genius but he was notoriously bad with spacial relations.

"Are you sure Morgan was okay before the accident? Because I really cannot understand why he let Reid drive – maybe we should tell someone to check Morgan out a little closer, he might have an aneurysm or something" she babbled and turned cool eyes on Rossi when he laughed.

"I am sure he is fine Garcia" he told her – then frowned as she stated. "Would you let Reid drive you back from the airport Agent Rossi?"

Rossi walked over to Hotch and whispered in his ear. "Maybe the girl is right about getting Morgan checked, there is no way I would get in a car with Reid driving"

Hotch kept his eye on Garcia as she began to pace around the room. "Garcia I am sure Morgan just lost a bet but if it makes you feel any happier I will go and see if we can see them yet".

Penelope nodded in thanks and turned to look out the window as the late afternoon light began to creep over down town DC, she missed the gentle nod between Hotch and Rossi as he stepped over to take his place next to the young woman.

Rossi watched the concern creep over Garcia's face as her mind wandered, the love for her 'boys' and her family was evident every single day, he didn't need to be in the BAU to see how fiercely she tried to protect them all and worried for them all, it was also very sweet to see that extra concern for her special "special" agent Morgan.

"You would be a very easy person to profile Miss Garcia, every single thought is right there in your face" he told her warmly.

"Derek should have been driving, we all know how easy Brainy boy gets distracted – if they have to stay in do you think I should go and get some things for Derek from his apartment?" she queried as she walked back and sat with Emily and J.J – the other two women exchanged slightly raised eyebrows and puzzled expressions.

"You have a key to Morgan's place?" JJ asked softly, knowing how private the man liked to keep his private space and life – none of them had even been there to her knowledge, but it seemed she may have been wrong.

Garcia nodded, completely missing the small smiles between her friends as she said "Yes he gave me a key when I went over for movie night a few years ago – he didn't like me waiting in the rain plus he said I might need it for emergency's – this is an emergency right?" she babbled.

Rossi frowned "Movie night?" he watched as she blushed slightly.

"Myself and Morgan have a movie night once a week, we each get to pick and we alternate who's apartments we will stay at, he says it helps him to decompress with the job – although why he keeps bringing horror movies around lately I have no idea – he knows I hate them – I spend half the evening with my face buried in his chest" she laughed at the memory, Emily coughed to hide her chuckle and JJ and Rossi looked at each other with widening smiles

_*well you sly dog Derek Morgan_*** **JJ thought, and her friend had no clue.

"They have their go-bag's with them, and I am sure we will know more in moment" as Rossi spoke he saw Hotch appear at the doorway and nod at them to follow him.

They walked silently from the room, the only sound Garcia's clicking heels, she gripped JJ's hand tightly and was thankful that Emily walked with her to – she knew it was silly but she needed their support – she hated hospital's, between her parents being killed and herself being shot, the only nice thing to happen in one was the birth of her gorgeous godson Henry.

Sitting up in their respective hospital beds, opposite sides of the plain white room Morgan and Reid suddenly heard Garcia's unmistakably clicky heels eating up the floor towards them.

"So we have a deal kid?" Morgan asked nervously, his voice low as he kept waiting for the door to open.

Reid smiled at him and nodded, lacing his fingers behind in head "Yup, I expect full payment for this" - even Morgan lowering his eyes to dangerous slits could dispel his good mood – his head was hammering and he ached everywhere but he was in a wonderful mood.

"I would say thank you, but I will leave that until I know what's going on" Morgan laughed, then fought to stay silent as the door opened and their team poured in.

JJ ran to Reid's side while Garcia raced to Morgan's – both men grinning a little then catching their bosses eye pulled their faces in to seriousness – Hotch hadn't missed the smiles or the women fussing over them, he turned to Rossi who was grinning hugely at the scene before him.

"Your as bad as them" he told him, humour lacing his voice as Rossi told him "Would you complain of a beautiful women fawning over you?" Hotch shook his head and coughed lightly to break up the conversations rattling around.

"Reid what was you thinking! You know I am revoking your drivers license and making you go back to driving school – I can do that so stop smiling at me" Garcia told the young genius.

Morgan took her hand and felt her small hand grip his tightly, she wasn't looking at him – seemed like she was scared to "Hey pretty momma – I am fine – and Reid just had some bad luck is all, could have happened to anyone" he told her softly, feeling her pulse jump as he rubbed his thumb over her wrist lightly.

"Well you brave hero's will be happy to know that you can leave, as long as you have someone with you for the next 48 hours due to the concussion or you are in hospital on your weekend off" Hotch told them with sarcasm dripping from his choice of words.

"Well I am sure Morgan is going to have his choices from his speed dial, I on the other hand had better get used to these very bland walls" Reid sighed dramatically, earning a deep frown from Morgan and a flutter of activity from Emily and JJ.

"You can stay at my place, Will is out of town and Emily was coming over for take-out and baby time, I am sure Henry would love a playmate for the weekend" JJ told him, Emily looked at her and smiled "Are you sure Reid can put up with us both"

"If his smile is anything to go by I am sure he will get by" Rossi laughed as they bundled him in to his wheelchair and mock fought over who was going to push him down to the car, grabbing his bag on the way out the door they waved their goodbye to the others.

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other , suddenly feeling very unneeded in the room.

"We will go and make sure Reid signs the right papers and wait to hear what you are doing Morgan" Hotch told them and then both the older men fled the tension that was building.

"Who would you like me to call for you" Garcia asked him softly, finally bringing her blue eyes up to his own – he looked at her and saw a deep sadness and fear staring back at him.

"The only woman I have on speed dial is you Miss Penelope Garcia, so it seems I am stuck in here" he told her, leaning his head back and sighing deeply, he heard her laugh softly and opened his eyes slowly.

"Okay, you can stay with me, its the least I can do, after all you are were knight in shining armor when I was shot" she smiled, walking over to retrieve the waiting wheelchair for him.

"I am not getting in that" he grumbled, standing slowly and flexing his muscles in a way that made her grin. She only arched an eyebrow and he caved.

"oh mon cheir when are you going to know I am not a push over" dumping her purse in his lap she took his go – bag from beside the door and trundled him grumbling out of the room.

"Woman do not make me carry your purse to!" he wailed as the door swung shut on her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Note – thanks for the reviews and advice on the first part – I have been writing fanfic for a long time (maybe to long lol ) but this is the first time I have ever written a 'Criminal Minds' fic – hope you like it – please read and review – good or bad is always welcome lol

Chapter 2

Morgan grumbled the whole time they signed out of the hospital, while they waited for his medication and even while the nurse gave Garcia a quick talk on how to care for him. He just wanted to get her out of there he knew how much she hated hospitals, and more honestly he wanted them to be alone for a while – he had missed her while he had been on their last case and their quick fire and often silly or sizzling phone conversations were just not enough any more.

"You are lucky you are a hunk of hunkiness sweetie because right now you are crabby" Garcia laughed as she pushed him through the doors of the hospital and hailed a cab.

"Where's your car?" he demanded as a cab pulled up to the curb and they climbed into the back seat – Garcia sliding in next to him and bumping in to his hip slightly as the taxi pulled away.

"Sorry" she mumbled and moved away – after giving the driver her address she settled back and looked out the window – trying to get her thoughts and feelings under control. She had been so scared when she had received the call from Hotch that she hadn't trusted herself to drive without getting in an accident herself.

"Why on earth didn't you drive woman" he chided gently, catching a sad look on her face he gave himself a mental shake – it was up to her how she got around.

"I thought it would be faster" She told him shortly, just wishing the short cab ride was over so he would stop going on about it.

After they pulled up in front of her apartment – there was a small tussle over who was going to pay for the fare. The driver watched them for a few moments, quite enjoying the show of the brooding guy trying to outmanoeuvre a very fiery blonde.

"I don't care who pays as long as one of you do – nice to see a young couple who still have a spark these days" he laughed as the guy thrust some bills at him and drove away watching the heated exchange continuing on the side walk.

In the rear view mirror he saw a short struggle for the bag they had with them, and grinned when the fiery blonde won and stalked up the front steps ahead of her guy._**Cute couple**_ he thought idly as he drove away looking for his next fare.

"Damn it Garcia" Morgan whispered as he followed the blonde who was marching up the steps in front of him. He caught up with her at the elevator and was annoyed when she kept stabbing at the call button – he could feel the tension coming off her in waves and instantly felt bad.

"Sorry baby girl" he told her, she turned and looked at him, seemed to be about to say something when the elevator landed with a thump – Morgan frowned slightly at the noise.

"Is this thing safe" he asked as they stepped inside and she pushed the button for her floor – smiling she nodded and watched the numbers zip by, it was an old building and she always felt the creaky elevator gave it some character.

Once they stepped inside the apartment Morgan frowned – something was off, her beaded curtain was missing – as were her colourful throw pillows and some of the more wacky art from her walls – it had a toned down feel to it – very un-Garcia . He didn't mention anything as she was fluttering around, taking his coat and putting his bag on the couch – he was used to her bouts of nervous energy and usually enjoyed watching it – but today she seemed so sad and as she walked past him he reached out and caught her arm.

"Hey slow down kitten, your making me more dizzy than usual" he laughed then watched as she frowned and pushed his hand away.

"Don't you kitten me Derek Morgan, have you any idea how scared I was today? When Hotch called me and told me you and Reid had been in an accident? I didn't drive Esther to the hospital because I was afraid I was shaking so much I would crash to!"

He could see from her face she was on the edge of tears and without thought pulled her in to his arms, she struggled for a moment – her temper pushing at her to shout at him some more but just feeling he was in one piece and okay made her sag against him. Tears threatened as he stroked her hair and led them to the couch, pulling on to his lap he did his best to soothe her worries away.

"I'm sorry we scared you baby girl, it all happened so fast and when I woke up Reid told me he had contacted Hotch- I hoped you would know I was okay – but obviously they didn't tell anyone until you got to the hospital." he pressed a kiss to her hair as she snuggled against him and sighed.

"I just kept thinking of my parents the whole way there – I had to ID them, I was terrified that was going to be waiting for me this time. I can't lose you too Derek" she told him softly, lifting her head to look at him. Seeing the pain on her face made him feel so much that he didn't know how he stopped himself from blurting his feelings out to her.

He held her for a while longer until she stood slowly and took his hand.

"Come on superman – you need to lay down and get some rest – when you wake up I'll make some dinner or we can order pizza – your choice" she babbled, nervous again as she led him into her bedroom.

"Would it be okay if I took a shower?" he asked, she paused from fussing with the bed and nodded "You know where the towels are – I'll go get you some of your pills"

Morgan walked in to her bathroom, tugging his clothes off his aching body – stepping under the stream of water he closed his eyes and let the water ease his tired muscles. The case had been frantic, catching the unsub had involved him tackling the guy to the ground – his shoulder protested mildly as he rotated it. Tipping his head back his mind replayed the accident, a soft smile coming to his lips at the obserdity of it.

"So this time your going to tell her right?" Reid had asked, he was driving only because he had won a coin toss – one that Morgan was pretty sure he had cheated at – but Morgan was aching after the tackle with the unsub so he let the kid drive – even though it was only a short trip back from the airport it was still scary.

"Who am I telling what Kid?" Morgan asked, the old game becoming part of their regular chat back home – and always at this part of the journey Morgan realised.

"Garcia? Telling her how you feel? Remember I was with you at the hospital when she was shot. I saw you – you wouldn't leave her alone for a moment- it's pretty obvious to everyone – except Garcia" Reid chuckled at his own joke.

Morgan smiled, thinking of his blonde bombshell waiting for him back at the BAU – he frowned a little as Reid continued to rattle on, telling him percentages of workmates who married, statistics on marriage lasting more than 2 years.

"I think me and Penelope will go the distance Reid" he told him – his mind wandering over the crazy and meaningful conversations they had had in the past. The shock when he had found out she had been shot, the fear that had crawled at his throat as she lay in ICU, fighting a battle he could not help her with – the useless feeling had nearly killed him.

"That isn't going to happen unless you tell her you love her, she thinks your a dog with a fleet of women on speed dial – and that's okay with her because she is your friend – I wonder how she would feel if she knew you hadn't dated for months" Reid babbled, loving this conversation – the one time he got to feel superior over Morgan.

"Garcia does not think I am a dog, and when I tell her I love her she will know why I kept quiet" Morgan snapped – then paused and looked at Reid's beaming face.

"YOU SAID IT! you actually said you love her, usually you skirt around the subject- she is going to be surprised huh?" he laughed, but it was cut short as a car crossed the line in front of them, Morgan reacted quickly, helping Reid to pull the wheel out of the incoming cars path – but in doing so it swung them in to a wide arc that had them colliding with a lamp post – they were just lucky they side swiped it instead of hitting it head on. As Morgan drifted in to unconsciousness he thought of Garcia and vowed to tell her the next chance he got.

Shaking his head he stepped from the shower, grabbing a blue towel from the cabinet and hitching it around his waist. Once he got in to the bedroom he realised his bag was still on the couch – following the noise of the TV he paused in the doorway and watched her – Garcia had her eyes closed, her brow furrowed in thought as she rested her head against the back of the sofa, her skin looked paler than usual.

"You okay sugar?" Morgan asked, stepping up behind the couch.

"Headache, I'll live – now lets get you settled down to nap huh?" Garcia told him, standing she realised what he was wearing for the first time – her gaze seemed to heat his skin as her mouth went dry at the vision before her.

"I forgot my bag" Morgan explained, his voice husky as her eyes slid up his body to meet his – grinning a little as he saw blush – then turn and grab his bag, ,marching in to her room with it.

Following he dug through and found some white boxers, smiling again as Garcia left the room again to get him a drink of water for his pills – hopping on to the bed he lay back and waited for her return.

"Here you go – the nurse said you could sleep – but not for to long, I have to check your okay" she babbled, fluffing pillows and covering him with a blanket.

"Just stop for a moment woman would you – it looks like you could use a nap to" Morgan told her , tugging her on to the bed next to him. Turning he set the alarm for 2 hours time and hugged her down next to him.

"Damn it Morgan I can't sleep in this skirt" she laughed, jumping up she grabbed her pj's and dashed in to the bathroom to change – returning moments later she snuggled back in to his arms and sighed in contentment.

Morgan smiled down at her, then frowned as he suddenly thought of something "I hope Lynch isn't going to get the wrong idea if he comes over and catches us like this" he told her lightly, his stomach clenching as he realised he had forgotten all about the young analyst who was besotted with Garcia.

"Kevin won't be coming over, and if he does he won't care if I am in bed with you or anyone else...we broke up 3 weeks ago...seems I wasn't quite what he wanted. A little to loud and garish and even though I tried to tone things down , just wasn't enough" Garcia's voice hitched as she felt tears clogging her throat.

"Three weeks? Why didn't you tell me? And the guy is an idiot – is that why things changed around here? Why are you trying to change for someone like that sweetheart? Your perfect as you are" Morgan's voice was sincere as he looked down at her, the tears had stopped and she stroked his face lightly.

"Your biased, but I love it" she laughed.

"Well now I don't have to feel guilty when I do this at least" Morgan whispered, leaning in he brushed his lips against hers, once, twice until her lips parted on a sigh – her hands fluttered at his back as she tried to understand what was happening, Morgan trailed his fingers through her soft hair – curling a strand around his finger as he moved back and looked down in to her surprised face.

"wha..why...Derek?" she squeaked as he pulled her in to his arms and lay his head on the pillow next to her.

"Shh sleep now baby girl, pills kicking in and I want to be conscious when I tell you I love you" he murmured as he gently drifted off to sleep.

Garcia lay back and stared at the ceiling "Love? What the hell is going on!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgan? You sleep! You are so lucky mister that you are cute" Garcia hissed at the sleeping man next to her, the only response she got was to be pulled tighter in to his embrace, his arms around her, one hand idly stroking the soft skin on her arm.

Garcia pulled away gently, grabbing her cell phone from the night stand and hitting number 6 on her speed dial – she heard the phone ring twice before it was answered. She needed help in the worst way right now.

* * *

Across town JJ answered her ringing phone, juggling Henry on her hip while she spoke "Hi Pen – everything okay?"

"No its not okay!" her friend chirped in her ear. "Or maybe it is I don't know"

JJ frowned and handed Henry to Reid, who was laying on the couch in her apartment – he raised his eyebrows as she mouthed **Garcia** and pointed to the phone.

"What's up? Is Derek okay? He hasn't fainted or anything has he" struggling to keep the laughter out of her voice as she pictured her team mate sprawled on Garcia's carpet.

"No he's fine – sleeping like a baby – a very large hunky baby" Garcia chuckled as Derek seemed to sense they were talking about him and he pulled her closer, hooking one of his powerful thighs over hers.

"So what's going on? You sound weird" JJ told her friend, frowning as Reid began to be grin from ear to ear – Emily walked in at that moment with a bag of Chinese food and paused in the doorway – confusion on her face at the scene before her.

"Garcia – she seems weird JJ says, or weirder" Reid explained quietly to Emily, she just nodded and watched JJ walk around the room as Garcia seemed to be chatting away at a mile a minuet.

"I don't know what to do JJ – he is asleep now ...but before? Well before he kissed me!" Garcia wailed to her friend.

"Kissed you?" JJ asked he mock surprise, Emily and Reid both looked at her in astonishment – Reid bounced Henry on his knee and gave the baby a mini high five for Morgan – Emily laughed and shook her head – lowering her voice as she said " You knew didn't you"

Reid nodded happily – pulling fish faces at Henry as JJ frowned at the genius, sometimes he acted more like a child than Jack did, and every time he was at her place he always seemed so relaxed, Will had commented a couple of times they should adopt him in to their little family – JJ had told him she sort of already had.

They had always shared a special bond, she knew she was the only one who called him Spence and continued to just for that fact alone, when Hotch had called her about the accident her stomach had fallen in fear, just thinking he may be seriously hurt almost crushed her – strangely helping Garcia through her almost melt down had calmed her nerves concerning Spence.

Ever since he had been held hostage and tortured by Tobias Hankel she had watched out for him, her feelings of anger at him having been taken while they were together still simmered all these years later.

Tuning back in to her friend ranting on the phone she tried her best to calm her down.

"Why is it such a big deal if he kissed you hun? You two have always flirted, it's about time one of you did something about it" JJ waited for Garcia to reply but only heard an eep in reply.

"I have to go, um he's waking up" Garcia whispered frantically and clicked the phone off.

JJ turned and caught the gleam in Reid's eye, smiling she sat on the couch and took Henry from him – putting him in his playpen so they could all eat.

For a few moments there was silence and rustling of containers as dishes were passed round and chosen – finally Emily broke the silence.

"Okay brainy boy – spill, you know what's going on don't you" she asked, not stating it as a question more of a fact they all knew it was.

"Your both profilers and you couldn't tell that Morgan is in love with Garcia? He fell head first the moment he found out she had been shot" Reid explained simply.

Remembering his friends anguish at the hospital as he paced the halls and punched the wall, his emotions bubbling over until he saw Garcia open her eyes, at that moment Morgan seemed to breathe again too. Reid had felt at a loss of how to help him, all he could do was wait with him and silently pray to whichever deity may have been listening.

JJ and Emily shot each a glance – they had known something had changed between the flirting and cutesome pair – but Morgan? In love? Of the two they would have thought it would have been Garcia who fallen first .

"Are you sure Spence? She told me he kissed her and she thought he said something but she wouldn't say what, she said she didn't believe it – that it was the drugs talking, how do you know anyway?" JJ asked smiling as Reid fought with his chopsticks – Emily handed him a fork wordlessly, smiling as he grumbled a thank you.

He explained the reason for the accident, smiling hugely up until he got to the part where the car spun out of control and came to a grinding, teeth chattering stop.

"I promised Morgan I wouldn't mention anything, but as you both know already – it isn't like I let anything slip is it? I mean if you think of this statistically speaking ..." his voice trailed off as Emily motioned at him to stop.

"Your in the clear Reid" she laughed as he sighed.

"Good because you know he hits me and she does nothing about it" Reid told Emily, flicking his eyes to JJ who was smiling.

"Once he hit you, and you kinda deserved that Spence, anyway I am more interested in to what those two are going to figure out when Morgan wakes up – because I could hear Garcia rationalising everything that happened was because of the meds he had taken" she told her friends sadly.

Emily looked out the window at the gathering dusk and sighed "Lets hope for both of their sakes Morgan can get through to her – because if he hurts her I am really gonna hate having to kill him"

* * *

A few miles away, in a smart area of town Rossi stood in his kitchen stirring a huge pot of simmering goodness. Sipping from his glass he watched the sun setting out the window and thanked whoever had decided they had a free weekend at last. Hotch came racing in, Jack hot on his heels.

"I caught you daddy, I caught you!" he squealed in delight. Hotch smoothed his hand over his son's head and feigned exhaustion.

"Yes you did – now go wash up before Rossi starts plating up dinner okay?" he told his son, again feeling the punch of seeing his wife's smile echoing back at him from the small boys features. He missed Haley everyday, but having Jack made the days easier and gave him a reason for waking up each morning.

Jack ran off to do as he was asked, Mr Rossi made great spaghetti sauce and he didn't want to miss out , besides he thought he saw him put a new quart of ice cream in the freezer for desert.

"He was catching bad guys again huh?" Rossi smiled as he got plates down from the cabinet – Hotch smiled and nodded, taking knives and forks to lay the table – plus a stack of paper napkins for Jack.

"Like father like son I suppose – although last week it was superhero's – watching him try to fly as he jumped off the couch was once to often" Hotch laughed.

Rossi looked over at his friend and checked his son wasn't in listening distance – children spill parts of whole conversations verbatim at the most in opportune moments he had found.

"So what do you think is happening to our own wounded superhero's right now?" he smiled.

Hotch rolled his eyes "I am betting that Reid is loving every moment of being pampered by those 2 women and in baby Henry's presence – trying to persuade JJ to push the poor child in to Cal Tech as we speak, As for Morgan and Garcia? The way those two have been circling around each other since she was injured? I would rather not imagine what is going on with them" he heard Rossi laugh and nod in agreement.

"Oh I agree, I swear I saw steam rolling out of the phone a few times during this last case, if they do hook up, where does that leave them within the BAU? Any problems with them keeping their jobs?" he asked slowly, watching those two lately it was pretty obvious what was about to unfold.

"Nothing, Garcia is not only our tech analyst, she does outside work for the other members of BAU and other government agencies also we could not function without either of them, and personally I think if Morgan knows he someone to come home to? He might be able to connect to some of the victims families more, he knows how to be a victim, a survivor what he needs to learn is how to be that one person for someone" Hotch explained, he heard Jack approaching and turned giving a meaningful look to Rossi – who nodded and exclaimed loudly.

"Okay Jack, if you can eat a whole plate of my super special sauce with home made pasta, I think there maybe ice cream hiding for desert" ruffling the boys hair as he plopped himself down in his seat – smiling broadly at the challenge.

* * *

Back in her apartment Garcia lay in Morgan's arms, watching day turn to night across the city, her mind was flying a mile a minuet over what he had said as he was drifting off to sleep. He couldn't have meant it she pondered, she shifted slightly and looked at his face, smiling as she could look her fill without him grinning or making a silly comment to her.

She licked her lips as she remembered the feel of his brushing against her own, she felt him move, snuggling her closer, brushing his lips over her hair even in sleep, breathing deeply she placed a hand on his muscled chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath beneath her fingers, the ebony smooth skin hot to her touch as they trailed slowly up his torso.

Garcia had wanted to do that so many times she had lost count, her mind ticked back to the morning she had found him in her apartment in nothing but a towel, his skin still wet from the shower, gleaming in the morning light, her mouth had dropped open in not just surprise but a sudden kick of lust she had not expected.

"Mmm baby girl I like that" Morgan whispered sleepy, moving his mouth to her surprised lips,swallowing her gasp as he rolled her beneath him, taking the kiss deeper as his fingers trailed over her skin - she hadn't realised he was waking up!


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia fought to stay afloat of the sensations driving through her, as she parted her lips to speak Morgan's tongue slipped inside, making her toes curl and her hands move up his sleek arms – a whimper of desire flowed from her throat, cutting through the last remains of sleep addling Morgan's brain.

Derek became suddenly aware of a curvy waist beneath his fingers, soft hands gripping his arms, a lush full mouth melding with his own – it took him a fraction of a second to kick his mind in to gear – and respond fully to the assault on his senses. Her scent was all around him,light and floral and unmistakably Garcia. His lower body moved snugly lying between her thighs, he ground himself in to her and groaned as she purred deep in her throat.

Lifting himself up on his elbows he looked down at the tousled woman beneath him, smiling he wrapped a blonde curl around his finger and spoke softy in to her dazed blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Back at ya" she whispered, her voice thick with desire as she felt every line of his body on her own, imprinting itself on her memory.

"I love you Penelope" he stated simply, frowning as he saw her eyes fill with tears and her hands suddenly pushed at him, rolling off of her he watched as she scrabbled to kneel up on the bed.

"Don't, please don't lie to me Derek, not you too" she begged, her voice hitching as she smoothed her pj's back in to place.

"Lie? I have never lied to you and I never intend to, what the hell did you think was happening here?" he demanded, sitting back on his heels and looking at her.

"I don't know what's happening, you kissed me and um mumbled something and then fell asleep and then for some reason when you was waking up you was dreaming and in a pinch I was there...I don't know what's going on Morgan can we just forget it please" she rushed, her face flaming in embarrassment.

"Princess I knew exactly who I was kissing both before and after I fell asleep, and the only woman I dream about is you" he told her honestly, cursing silently as she scurried off the bed and made for the door.

"Garcia!" he snapped, his eyes flashing annoyance at her, then instantly it was gone and he walked around the bed and took her hand.

"I am going to go and order pizza, after we have eaten and I can think clearly again we can talk, but not before – I am confused and right now Derek I just need to think" she told him honestly, moving in to the kitchen to place the order while he sat in the side of the bed and wondered how on earth he was going to make her understand how he felt.

Garcia knew she couldn't prolong speaking to him any longer, she never ran from her problems and right now she had a 6'1 problem of chocolaty goodness sitting in her bedroom no less.

_***Do not screw this up Penelope, he is your best friend and you love him, if this really is something listen to him, if it isn't he is still your best friend***_

Garcia thought as the doorbell rang and she paid the pizza boy, giggling as he complimented her on her pj's.

"Well thank you and here's your tip" she laughed as she closed the door, turning the laughter died in her throat – Morgan stood in the doorway watching her.

"Dinner is served" she tried weakly, he just nodded and walked back to her bed, propping himself up on the pillows and crossing his feet as he watched her bring pizza and soda with her, placing them on the bed and handing him his soda, their fingers brushed and she froze, her eyes slipping to his.

"I think we need to talk now don't you?" he told her gently, she nodded and sat on the bed, popping the tab on her soda she drank deeply – placing it on the night stand she finally turned to him.

"I'm scared Morgan, I don't understand when things changed" she told him honestly.

"For me the moment I found out you had been shot everything came in to focus, I was a mess while I was waiting to hear what was happening with you – Reid helped me through it and it was because he realised how I felt that we got in that stupid accident. I knew then I had to tell you, before something really did take me away from you and you never knew I loved you, really completely loved you Penelope Garcia" as he spoke she curled his hand in his.

"Sweet prince, I understand you was scared when I got shot, but I really don't think..." her voice trailed off as he tugged her closer to him.

"I did not fall in love with you out of fear Garcia, the moment you was shot I realised in a heartbeat that you was not just my best friend, you was and are the best thing I have in my life. Our flirting just shielded my feelings and I came to see that the flirting and silliness was actually real, on my part anyway. Remember when I took you home from the hospital and I told you I loved you? I meant I love you Penelope. Not as my friend, nor my co-worker and not even as my god given solace but you." he told her as his fingers linked with hers, her eyes met his in the dresser mirror opposite.

"Look at us Derek, we don't fit. Your a studly, gorgeous, funny, smart, brave, FBI hero – I'm a computer hacker who lucked in to either a job or jail situation. I met a great group of people who became good friends, and been better I met you sweetie – for the past seven years I have had you on my side, I don't want to ruin that." he watched her face as she spoke, her eyes grew sad and she tugged at her pj's suddenly self-conscious, something Garcia rarely was.

"Do you know what I first noticed about you baby girl?" he asked, their eyes meeting in the mirror, his fingers stroking the soft skin on her hands, she smiled at him.

"My rapier wit?" and laughed as he shook his head slowly. Leaning down she watched their reflections as he whispered in her ear.

"Your fine ass"

Her mouth dropped open and she spun to look at him.

"What?" she laughed

"Uh huh, that first day in the bull pen I saw you walk through, we needed your help but the first thing I noticed was your ..." he was laughing as she placed a finger over his lips.

" Oh my god, Derek Morgan I remember that moment so well, when I heard your sultry voice say baby girl I looked around for who you were talking to, and when I realised your gorgeous eyes were on me I almost fainted" she laughed, Morgan kissed her fingertips.

"Sexy momma it has been you since the moment I saw you, it just took almost losing you to make me see" he whispered.

Watching his face she realised the truth, he did love her, not just as a friend but for her. Screwing up every ounce of courage she could muster she leaned closer and whispered "Do you like cold pizza for breakfast?"


	5. Chapter 5

This may be the last piece of this story – if you want a morning after chapter – let me know! LOL – if not I hope you have enjoyed me stealing these characters for a while.

* * *

"Do you like cold pizza for breakfast?"

Morgan frowned and nodded uncertainly at where this conversation was going.

Smiling she stretched out her leg and kicked the unopened pizza box to the floor.

"Good" she smiled and placed her lips against his, she felt him pause, then chuckle at what had just happened, his arms snaked around her and deftly rolled them,tucking her once again beneath his body.

He felt her hands moving up under his shirt, leaning up he pulled it off and threw it to one side, Garcia smiled up at him, her eyes darkening as his fingers moved to the buttons on her top, opening each one slowly he moved down her body kissing every inch of her exposed skin.

Shrugging out of it, Penelope watched him as he traced the edge of the lace on her pink bra, he dipped and kissed the valley between her breasts, making her sigh and arch up to him. His hand slipped beneath her and with a flick the clasp was undone and the garment shoved up and out of the way.

Dipping his head he flicked his eyes to her as his mouth covered her nipple, his fingers already busy on the other, each lick and tug was making her squirm in delight, the friction causing his body to respond and harden painfully.

Garcia ran her fingertips lightly up over his shoulder, caressing the soft skin at the nape of his neck as she held him to her, making small noises in her throat of delight, as he switched his attention to her other breast – the cool air making her nipples pucker and ripen even more under his slowly tortuous touch.

"Derek" she moaned, her hands exploring his smooth hot skin, her nails digging in as she felt him push her pj bottoms down – lying naked beneath him as he continued to kiss a hot wet path over her creamy flesh.

Moving back up her body he claimed her mouth again, he felt her fingers skim under the top of his boxers, tugging she pulled them down, bringing her feet up to slide them down his legs, he looked at her and laughed.

"My baby has skills" he chuckled as she tackled him over on to his back, sitting astride him she grinned down at him.

"My god of chocolate thunder you really have no idea" she laughed as he raised his eyebrows at her – lacing his fingers behind his head he settled back and smiled.

"Then why don't you show me my goddess?" he questioned.

Taking that as a challenge his blonde leaned forward and licked a slow path up his taut stomach, dipping her tongue in to his belly button she felt him tense and raised her eyes to his, he was watching her intently and she could feel her skin sizzling from his dark eyed gaze.

Continuing on, her eyes never leaving his as she licked first at one flat nipple and then the other, she heard him growl her name, felt the vibration of it echo through his chest as she moved ever closer to his mouth, he could feel her damp core teasingly close to his erection. He shifted slightly, trying to bring her closer, but she edged away, giggling as she growled again and she felt his fingers lance through her hair, tipping her teasing face to his.

"Woman" he told her harshly, as she wriggled away again.

"Loosing control already special agent?" she teased, beginning to laugh as she was flipped on to her back , he towered over her, moving his hand between her thighs the laughter died on her lips as she sighed then moaned his name, moving against his quick clever fingers.

Moving his fingers slowly, finding her hot and wet, her clit soft under his rapidly moving fingers, he felt her tighten and leaned down to nibble and kiss along her collar bone, whispering to against her ear.

"Come for me baby"

At those softly spoken words Garcia broke apart, her voice sobbing his name as he swallowed her cry of ecstasy that fell from her lips, his fingers moving quickly over her clit, he felt the tremors moving through her as he positioned himself at her dripping entrance and pushed in swiftly.

Garcia's body was still reeling from the aftershocks she looked at him, her head moving from side to side, the feeling crashing through her were to much to understand.

"Oh yes baby, that's it, let me in" he sighed.

Moving slowly at first, he felt her heels lock around his ass, her body craving more of him inside her as he began to step up the pace, tilting up he ran thumb over their joined bodies, making himself piston deeper while she mewled his name deep in her throat. He watched as her body closed around him like a velvet lined fist, making him feel weak from the power of it.

Garcia arched up and took him deeper still, her blunt nails raking over his body as she urged him on – their eyes connected and Derek had never known a moment to feel so right, swiping his thumb once, twice over her clit he felt her start to shatter again, her body clamping down on his hard, his knees almost buckled as he pushed home and came deep inside her, fighting for breath as his body heaved against her forcibly.

Garcia moaned long and deep as the tremors subsided, laying his weight over her he suddenly felt like a new born kitten, no strength to move, just content to lay and feel her body against his. Her arms closed around him, her mouth nuzzling at his neck, he pulled back so he could look at her face and rolled them over on to their side, still buried deep inside her.

Kissing the top of her head his eyes moved to the mirror across the room, her gaze followed his and she smiled.

"I think we fit just right Penelope" he whispered, and bowed his head to capture her lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

Note:

Thank you so much for the reviews! - I wrote a morning after because I felt I wanted to see how they were the next day lol.

* * *

The blonde and raven haired beauties lay side by side in bed, the early morning light bouncing off the walls as the sun rose over DC, the blonde awoke slowly and reached out to hug the pillow closer just as the door opened and Reid walked in.

"Good morning ladies" he said brightly, two sleepy women looked up at him and mumbled a greeting, then JJ sat bolt upright.

"Henry? What time is it?" she babbled, glancing at her watch as she jumped out of bed.

Reid held up his hand to stop her ranting, smiling at her loony toons pj's.

"He is fine, in his playpen. He has had his breakfast, all changed and dressed for the day" he smiled at his friend as she sat back on the bed and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

Emily sat up and looked at him quizzically. "You did all that?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Well I heard him wake up, I don't usually sleep much after 6am, I thought his mummy deserved a late morning for a change – besides gave him some man time with all you females around" Reid joked, at that moment Henry started to grizzle and Reid went to fetch him.

Emily looked at JJ who was smiling broadly at her friends antics.

"Oh just for your information your a bed hog, I knew I should have taken the couch" Emily grumbled.

Reid walked back in holding a beaming Henry, as soon as the baby saw his mother he held out chubby arms for cuddles, Reid handed him over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think Will would have been to happy with me sharing with JJ" he told her, watching as JJ and Henry snuggled together and the little boy giggled, chewing on a fleshy fist, drool dripping off his hand and on to his mother leg.

"She snores, so I think bed hogging is the least of your complaints Missy" JJ told her friend, laughing when Emily looked shocked and appalled.

"I've made coffee, and I think I can run to toast" Reid told them, trying to break up the bickering.

"We don't get breakfast in bed?" Emily sighed.

"Hey I am the injured one here remember, I wonder how Morgan is feeling this morning?" he queried, then blushed when Emily and JJ looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll go make the toast" he told them beating a quick retreat, their laughter following him down the hall.

"Those two have filthy minds" he told himself quietly.

* * *

Across town Rossi sat in his favorite armchair, newspaper spread over his lap and sipping on his second cup of good Italian coffee of the day, flipping through his mind wandered to the previous evening, a good meal with his friend Hotch and his adorable son always cheered him up after a grueling case.

Looking at his phone and wondered if he should call Morgan and Reid to see how they were feeling today. He was pretty sure that Reid was loving every second of being around Henry – the young genius took his god fatherly duties seriously.

As for Morgan, he wondered what he might interrupt if he called so early, if this weekend didn't bring those two together then nothing could – no un-subs, no lost or murdered people to think about – just them for a change. He decided to leave Morgan be for a while, Garcia would make sure he was fine.

He was still chuckling to himself when he picked up his phone and called Reid to check on his progress.

* * *

Hotch placed the cereal bowl In front of jack, and smoothed a hand over his son's head lovingly, Sitting opposite him he picked up his coffee cup and smiled as Jack proceeded to make a fine mess on the table, himself and anywhere else the cereal seemed to fly.

"So little man what would you like to do today?" he asked him.

"Can we go see Aunty Penelope?" Jack asked, his mouth full of cereal – Aunty Penelope was lots of fun and always had little presents for him, plus she gave nice cuddles and told him funny stories.

Hotch smiled and shook his head "Sorry i think she is busy today, but we could go visit with JJ and baby Henry, Emily and Spencer are with her – maybe we could pick up Rossi and see if everyone would like to go out for lunch?" he offered to his son.

Jack considered this for a moment, after glancing out the sun streaming through the window he grinned.

"Could we all go on a picnic to the park, I think Henry would like that too" he explained seriously – he liked Henry but he was only a baby and couldn't play ball yet, but he knew the grown ups would, even if Reid was bad at catching.

Hotch nodded and picked up his phone, hitting 6 on his speed dial.

"I'll call JJ first and see what she thinks" he told him, motioning him to finish with his flying cereal as the phone was picked up.

* * *

The bright morning sunshine illuminated the lovers lying in the bed, arms and legs entwined as Garcia tugged the covers, only to find them wrapped around her bed mate.

Opening her eyes she looked over at him and smiled, pulling the covers harder they suddenly came loose and he rolled in to her. He opened one eye sleepily and frowned.

"Hey pretty momma, nice way to wake me up" he said, his voice full of sleep.

Garcia giggled as he pulled her against his chest, his lips brushing her hair as she burrowed closer still she tipped her head back to look up at him.

"You stole the covers, I was getting cold" she explained.

Morgan trailed a hand over her thigh and watched her eyes darken as he said slowly.

"Princess you are the hottest woman I know"

Garcia laughed and covered his hand with her own, their fingers caressing as she lifted them up to look at them.

Their contrast was stark – her skin so pale and creamy while his was dark and smooth – lacing her fingers in his she turned to watch his examining her hands.

Frowning slightly at the expression on his face she asked.

"Is something wrong Derek?"

"I am just wondering how such small hands can hold my heart" he told her, looking down in to her shining eyes, leaning forward she kissed him lightly – her tongue sliding over his lower lip, she felt him shudder at the contact and a gentle growl emit from his throat as he took the kiss deeper, Garcia moved over his body, loving the feel of his skin against her – at the moment the phone rang.

"Damn it" he muttered as picked up first his phone realising it wasn't his he then grabbed Garcia's pink phone.

"It's Emily" he told her – smiling as she sat up and clutched the covers around her naked form.

"Hi Emily whats up? She asked brightly, watching a mischievous glint sparkle in Derek's eyes, he began to gently tug the covers from her, she slapped his hand away, trying to concentrate on what Emily was calling for.

"I was just wondering how Morgan was today and letting you both know that a picnic is planned for lunchtime at the park – you are both invited of course" Emily told her, all the while there was a silent tug of war between Garcia and Morgan for the covers.

"I'll ask Morgan if he wants to go, and he is doing great thanks, just being a pain as usual" she laughed as Morgan looked at her in mock annoyance.

"Picnic in the park with the team? Lunchtime"? Garcia explained to the grinning hunk in her bed.

He nodded in agreement, and took that moment to whip the covers from her.

"Hey!" Garcia squeaked, then closed her eyes as she heard Emily laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Am I interrupting anything P.G? What happened between you two huh?" she laughed, she could almost hear the blush creeping over her friends face.

"Um nothing happened, and your not interrupting I swe.." Garcia broke off when Morgan gave her hard look and sat up – she frowned at him and spoke to Emily quickly.

"Hold please" and hit the mute button.

"Nothing happened? Not interrupting? Just what is happening here Penelope? I was a one night stand?" he asked, there was annoyance in his voice but mostly he was confused.

Garcia shook her head fiercely "Of course not, I um just didn't know how much you wanted them to know is all – maybe you wanted to keep things quiet about us, we didn't exactly talk this about this did we sweetheart" she told him honestly.

Morgan lifted Garcia on to his lap and took the phone from her hand, un-muting Emily, Garcia could only hear his side of the conversation as he spoke to her.

"Hi Emily I'm doing great thanks, and yes in fact you was interrupting – I was enjoying a nice morning after kiss with my girl, uh huh I agree it has taken us enough time, but now I got her I am not letting her get away. Okay if you and JJ can stop squealing at me please we will meet you at the park at noon, bring lots of food because I intend to work up an appetite" laughing he hung up the phone and looked at Garcia's opened mouth stare.

"I think they understand now" he laughed, cuddling her close.

Garcia sighed and lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent she could hardly believe this was real – on an impulse she nipped his shoulder, her small white teeth sinking in to his glossy flesh.

"Ow woman are you nuts" he laughed, rolling her back on to the bed.

"So this all real then" she asked innocently, Morgan felt his heart swell at her words – he had felt the same, he loved her so much and for such a long time, finally being with her was like a dream.

"Let me show you how real this is sexy lady" he told her, making Garcia giggle and then sigh, and silently sent up at prayer that noon would get there very slowly.

THE END


End file.
